Arrest
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 04 |episodeNumber= 05 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Questions |nextEpisode= Secrets }} is the fifth episode of season four of Happy Hill. Synopsis Plot Arianna sits in her house, drinking a glass of water, she seems rather pale and still rather upset. Jayme comes through the door and asks if she’s okay, sitting down next to her. Arianna nods, sighing slightly. Jayme rubs her back and tells her everything is going to be okay. As if on que, a loud chapping is heard on the door. Jayme excuses himself and moves across the kitchen to answer it. He opens the door, officer Lukas, with two other police officers, stand there. He requests Arianna, who he spots in the kitchen. Lukas pushes his way inside, Jayme asking what this is about. Lukas tells the pair that Arianna is under arrest for due to the suspicion that she killed Jamie and tried to kill Miguel. Jayme tells him that’s impossible but the two other police officers handcuff her, taking her towards the door. Arianna begins crying but insists it’ll be okay. Jayme tells they wont get away with this as they take her towards their car. In fustration, Jayme throws the glass of water on the floor. -- Purry and Noah notice the police car driving along the road, Arianna’s bowed head inside. Noah questions Purry about it but she says they have to find Miguel. They begin running along the pavement towards Maria’s house. -- Miguel is telling Maria about what the nurse said to him before he left the hospital. Maria says it’s probably nothing but Miguel has been through too much to just pass it off as nothing. Purry runs through the door, telling Miguel that Arianna has been taken by the police. At the same time, Chey and Jayme appear at the door. Jayme urges Miguel to tell the police exactly what happened. -- Miguel gets up, telling Jayme to take him to the police station. Maria insists he shouldn’t but Miguel urgently leaves, telling Maria to stay behind with the group. Miguel and Jayme leave, leaving behind Maria, Purry, Noah and Chey. Maria sits on the sofa, exhausted. Purry sits beside her and holds her hand, telling her everything will be fine. Maria asks how things have gotten this complicated in such a short period of time. Purry shrugs. After a few minutes of silence, Maria clears her throat, saying she has to tell the group something. Chey shuffles towards her, eager to hear. Maria tells them she’s pregnant. -- Miguel and Jayme drive towards the police station. Miguel yells about how this is ridiculous and Arianna is the victim in all of this, not him. Jayme says that he doesn’t 100% know what happened that night but he urges that Miguel must do the right thing. Miguel nods, understanding. Miguel says that if he lets everything out, he may be the one going down and not Arianna, but only time will tell. -- Chey asks if Maria is 100% sure. Maria nods and says she took a test, Chey shakes her head and says sometimes tests can be wrong. Noah tells her to stop and saying that pregnancy isnt’ a bad thing but Maria says it is a bad thing if your husband is going to jail. Purry tells Maria not to think like that and to instead think positivly. Maria requests that the three not say anything, Noah, Chey and Purry nod. -- Jayme and Miguel make it to the police station, catching Lukas before he goes inside a room. Miguel request, or rather demands, he speak to him, right this second. Lukas says he’s busy but Miguel tells him that he’ll tell him everything and prove Arianna is innocent. Lukas’ eyebrow raises, giving in and telling Miguel to wait inside the questionign room, which Miguel gladly does. Jayme tells him he’ll wait outside for him. -- Purry offers to make tea for Noah, Chey and Maria. She gets up and goes into the kitchen, although she doesn’t know where the sugar is so asks Maria to help her. When Maria arrives in the kitchen, Purry closes over the door and takes a deep rbeath as Maria grabs the sugar. Purry tells her about Sara, which leaves Maria surprised. Purry says that the only reason she wants to tell her is because they’re friends and Maria already told her a secret. Maria says she didn’t need to tell her but Purry insists, saying it’s a secret kept between them. -- Arianna sits in a jail cell, her knees pulled up towards her chest. She suddenly hears a rattling and Officer Lukas comes through the door, saying she’s free to go. At first confused, she doesn’t question it and leaves the cell. She makes her way out of the police station where she finds Jayme and Miguel hanging around at Jayme’s car. She squeals, running and jumping at Jayme, hugging him tightly and then Miguel. She thanks them, Miguel says it’s no problem. Credits * Trivia * Category: Happy Hill